Up and Down a Prince in Gown
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Ketika Christa datang dengan potongan rambut barunya, ambiguitas gender pun terjadi. Dan rasanya, sakit sekali melihat orang melihat ke dadamu, atau celanamu, untuk menentukan siapa dirimu. (update)
1. Chapter 1

Semuanya bermula dari hari itu. Pagi pertama semester dua, setelah libur panjang.

"Hai, Christa!"

Langit bersih, tiada awan, udaranya pun sejuk. Sungguh awal yang sempurna.

"Yo, Armin!"

Sesosok kecil berjalan santai. Sekolahnya sudah di depan mata, dan ia—seperti biasa—datang lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Bagaimana liburanmu ... Ar ... min?"

Sosok kecil itu mengabaikan sebagian sapaan-sapaan, dan menyahut sebagian lainnya. Ia kira, separuh yang lainnya itu bukan ditujukan padanya.

Namun ketika ia bertemu Keith Shadis—guru sadis botak klimis—yang suka inspeksi seragam dan atribut sekolah di depan gerbang, sosok itu segera mengerti mengapa ada dua sapaan.

"Arlert, apa kau katarak? Kau tidak tahu beda seragam laki-laki dan perempuan?"

Hening.

"Sa-saya Christa Lenz, _Sir_."

* * *

><p><strong>Up and Down a Prince in Gown<strong>

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime-sensei. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun dari fic yaowoh-ancur-amat ini.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship/Parody/fail Humor

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter I<span>  
><strong>_

Popularitas instan yang diterimanya membuat Christa menggembungkan pipi kesal. Ujung matanya melirik murid-murid dari kelas lain yang mengintip dari pintu dan jendela, berbisik-bisik _"Mirip sekali!"_

"Aku cuma memotong rambut, kenapa semuanya jadi heboh, sih?"

"Salahmu potong rambut sependek itu!" Sasha menuding-nuding hidung Christa. Ymir di pojok kelas mendelik.

Mikasa dan Annie, keduanya pendiam, hanya mengamati perubahan drastis kontur wajah Christa setelah memangkas rambut. Yang disebut terakhir, kebetulan memiliki minat menjadi _hairstylist_, mengomentar pendek, "Potong sendiri?"

"Eh…." Christa tersenyum salah tingkah, seperti tertangkap basah. "Iya, pakai gunting dapur, ehehehe."

"Ya Tuhan, Christaaa!" Sasha berseru tak percaya, sedang Annie hanya mendecak dan mengambil gunting rambut dari dalam tasnya. Takut-takut Christa mengamati Annie yang mendekat. Wajah Annie lumayan seram juga membawa senjata tajam begitu.

"E-eh, Annie, apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

"Bagian belakangnya sedikit berserak," Annie berkata datar, mulai menjepit bagian atas rambut Christa. "Akan kurapikan."

Ruang kelas mendadak hening—beruntung bel masuk belum berbunyi, membuat Annie leluasa melakukan minatnya. Suara _crash crash_ terdengar teratur, dan beberapa saat kemudian, Annie menepuk-nepuk pundak Christa, menyingkirkan sisa-sisa potongan rambut.

"Selesai." Annie memutar guntingnya seperti koboi, lalu menyurukkannya dalam saku.

"Terima kasih, Annie!"

Annie hanya mengangkat bahu, kembali duduk di sebelah Mikasa.

"Seharusnya tak usah kaupotong, Annie," komentar Mikasa tanpa emosi tertentu, "Jadi makin mirip Armin."

Annie dan Sasha memicingkan mata mengamati, membandingkan dengan Armin Arlert, pemuda bertubuh kecil yang duduk berjarak tiga meja dari Christa. Meski Annie hanya memotong sedikit, rambut Christa yang semakin pendek malah membuat ia makin serupa dengan anak laki-laki tersebut.

Sasha menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah cerah, bagai menemukan sebuah ide jenius. "Aku tahu! Armin, Armin!"

Agak enggan Armin menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Sini, deh!" Sasha menggerak-gerakkan tangannya antusias, membuat Armin jadi curiga.

"... Tidak mau."

"Ayolaah!" Sasha mulai memaksa. "Aku ingin melihat sesuatu!"

Armin memicingkan mata. Masa ia harus bergabung ke perkumpulan para gadis? Melihat gelagatnya, Armin sudah tahu kalau ia ke sana, wajahnya akan dibandingkan dengan Christa. Terang saja Armin tersinggung, ia dan Christa memang mirip, tapi bagaimanapun, ia adalah laki-laki! Mau taruh di mana harga dirinya?

Armin baru saja hendak membuka mulut menolak permintaan (atau perintah?) Sasha, ketika ia menyadari belasan pasang mata mengarah padanya. Seolah mereka semua mengharapkan tontonan menarik melihat kembar beda gen duduk bersama. Bahkan gerombolan murid laki-laki yang biasanya tak acuh dengan omongan murid perempuan ikut menoleh penasaran.

Armin mendengus kecil, kesal. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengalah. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri kuartet Sasha-Christa-Mikasa-Annie. Terdengar suara _'woaaah...' _penuh kagum kala ia berjalan. Armin menggerutu dalam hati.

Sekejap Armin meletakkan pantatnya di sebelah Christa, decakan dan desahan takjub terdengar di mana-mana. Armin jadi tak nyaman. Reaksi yang diterimanya sungguh berlebihan. Mikasa yang jarang terkejut bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya, "Astaga!" dan Annie berkali-kali menyebut nama Tuhannya. Jean, Eren, dan Marco menahan tawa. Connie malah asli ngakak.

"Rahasia Illahi," Bertholdt geleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Ternyata kau _bishie_ tulen, ya, Armin!" olok Jean.

Kontan semuanya tertawa. Wajah Armin merah padam antara marah dan malu. Christa menundukkan kepalanya tak enak. Merasa bersalah pada Armin.

Tawa geli itu baru berhenti kala sesosok besar menyeruak kerumunan, bertanya, "Ada apa ini?"

Sontak semuanya menoleh.

"Reiner!" seru Connie girang. Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Kau datang di saat yang tepat!"

Reiner memandang teman gundulnya curiga. Connie yang terlalu bahagia adalah pertanda yang buruk. "Apanya?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar suka Christa,"—Reiner tersedak, benar dugaannya—"Coba tebak dia yang mana!"

Sebisa mungkin Reiner menjaga air mukanya tetap tenang, mengabaikan rahasianya baru saja dibongkar begitu saja oleh Connie. Pemuda berbadan besar itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Connie, kemudian melongo. "Christanya ada dua?"

Perempatan siku muncul di jidat Armin.

"Salah satunya _trap_," Eren memberitahu. "Kau tahu, jebakan."

Reiner mengerutkan dahi. Kalau Eren bilang salah satunya jebakan, berarti salah satunya bukan Christa. Tapi siapa? Bagaimana membedakannya? Keduanya sama-sama berambut pirang, bermata sama-sama biru, berkulit sama-sama putih dengan pipi merah. Sikap canggung yang ditunjukkan keduanya juga sangat Christa, membuat Reiner semakin galau.

Reiner putus asa. "Yang kanan, Christa," pilihnya asal.

"_Tetooot_," Jean menirukan suara mesin tetot seorang walikota. "Yang kanan itu Armin."

Reiner _shock._

"A-Armin? "

Tepat di saat itu, bel masuk berdering. Armin segera berdiri dan kembali ke mejanya. Melihat seragam dan tinggi badannya, barulah Reiner meyakini yang dipilihnya memang Armin. Seorang pria.

Reiner _down._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika, yang diajar langsung oleh wali kelas mereka, <em>Sir<em> Levi. Mata hitamnya memandang risih ke papan tulis yang masih kotor. Segera sehabis para murid memberi penghormatan, disuruhnya siapapun yang piket membersihkan. Christa maju tanpa diminta. Suasana senyap dan khidmat, tak ada yang mau merusak _mood_ _Sir_ Levi. Hanya decit gesek penghapus papan tulis yang terdengar.

"_Crossdressing_, Arlert?"

Levi bertanya tanpa mengenyahkan matanya dari buku absen. Christa berhenti menghapus papan tulis, melirik sang guru dari balik bahu. Barulah ia sadar pertanyaan Levi barusan ditujukan padanya. Cekikikan terdengar dari sudut-sudut kelas, dan sekali lagi, muka Armin merah padam di bangkunya.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau memiliki minat menjadi waria,"—Connie di barisan depan sudah mendengus-dengus menahan tawa—"Tapi bisakah kau mengikuti peraturan sekolah dengan berseragam sebagaimana harusnya pria?"

Tawa meledak tanpa bisa ditahan. Sasha dan Connie terbahak-bahak memukul meja. Eren berusaha meredam suaranya demi Armin, tapi yang keluar malah geraman aneh seperti hewan dicekik. Mikasa tertawa kecil, Annie menaikkan ujung bibirnya tipis. Hanya Ymir yang masih menunjukkan wajah datar tak senang.

Christa menundukkan kepala, menggenggam ujung bajunya. "_S-Sir_, saya bukan Arlert. Saya Lenz."

Levi mengangkat alis tipis, menoleh ke belakang, arah papan tulis. Dinilainya Christa dari atas ke bawah, mengira apa salah satu murid teladannya sudah berani berbohong.

Mata guru itu kembali ke daftar absen. "… Baiklah, Lenz, kau boleh duduk."

Christa cepat-cepat meletakkan kembali penghapusnya, kemudian bergegas kembali ke mejanya. Tawa-tawa geli masih berbisik di telinganya, membuat ia harus menunduk malu sepanjang hari.

Armin pun begitu. Karena Christa, ia harus rela diolok _bishie_ oleh yang lain. Bayangkan betapa gusarnya ia. Kehidupan sekolahnya yang baik-baik saja selama ini hancur dalam sekejap. Kalaulah ia sebejat Eren yang mudah terpancing emosi, mungkin Christa sudah habis dicabik-cabik olehnya.

Armin berusaha tabah. Ada saja guru yang salah mengira ia adalah Christa atau Christa adalah dia. Christa berkali-kali menunjukkan wajah tak enak, tapi terlalu takut untuk meminta maaf. Lihat saja wajah pemuda itu yang biasa ramah, kini kusut. Siapa yang berani mendekat?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan lambat dan membosankan. Sudah hari ketiga sejak Christa datang dengan potongan rambut barunya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Christa bergegas berdiri dan keluar menuju kantin. Perutnya berbunyi kelaparan sedari tadi. Di koridor, ia bertemu Mina Carolina dari kelas sebelah. Seperti biasa, Mina mengangkat tangannya menyapa, namun kali ini ia agak ragu.

"Hai …" Mina melihat ke dada Christa sekilas. "… Christa," ucapnya yakin.

Christa tersenyum canggung membalas sapaan Mina dan membalas seadanya.

Gadis itu berlalu dan menghela napas. Untuk membedakan, seringkali orang melihat ke arah dadanya, untuk memutuskan Christa atau Armin. Atau melihat ke arah bawah; celana atau rok, ada tonjolan atau tidak, Armin atau Christa. Ia pun tahu Armin juga merasa risih orang lain mulai memerhatikan barang berharga milik mereka. Jika kau ingin tahu, bayangkan saja betapa menjijikkannya orang lain mengamati dada atau celanamu, memperkirakan ukurannya, dan kau tidak bisa marah karena alasan mereka melakukannya adalah benar.

"Huh, jadi kesal sendiri, 'kan," Christa bersungut-sungut merobek bungkus rotinya. Kantin terlalu ramai, jadi ia memutuskan makan di kelas saja. Ia hampir sampai ketika ia lihat teman-temannya berlarian keluar kelas dengan panik.

"Eh?"

"Christaaa, jangan melamun! Cepat!" Sasha teriak-teriak.

Christa memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

"Aduuh!" Sasha mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Setelah ini, 'kan, olahraga! _Miss_ Hanji bakal marah kalau kita terlambat!"

Bola mata Christa membesar. Astaga, sepertinya libur panjang membuatnya lupa roster! Dibiarkannya Sasha pontang-panting ke ruang ganti, sedangkan dirinya berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil pakaian renang. Terbawa arus emosional, Christa jadi ikut-ikutan panik. Gadis itu membongkar tasnya dengan brutal, namun tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, di mana, sih?" Christa mengacak isi lacinya. Hanya ada buku dan alat tulis. Christa nyaris pasrah kalau tak terdengar sebuah suara,

"Di samping mejamu, dalam tas kertas."

Christa menoleh. Kelas nyaris kosong, hanya ada satu orang di depan pintu. Christa mengalihkan pandangan dari orang itu dan melihat ke samping mejanya. Di sana, ada sangkutan ekstra yang sering digunakan murid untuk menggantung tas. Christa menghela napas lega, memang benar baju renangnya ada di situ.

"Terima kasih banyak, Armin!" Christa mendekap tas kertasnya erat-erat. "Kalau kau tak memberitahu, mungkin aku sudah dihukum keliling lapangan oleh _Miss_ Hanji!"

Armin tak menunjukkan banyak reaksi. "Yah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya."

"Tidak ganti baju?" Christa mencoba terdengar ramah_. _Sebelumnya ia tak begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu, tapi tak begitu jauh juga seperti belakangan ini. Makanya Christa merasa ini kesempatannya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Armin.

"Baru mau keluar," Armin menunjuk tas kertas di tangannya. "Aku duluan, Christa."

"Oke."

Setelah Armin keluar, Christa melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Sepertinya Armin tidak marah lagi, buktinya ia mau bicara. Perasaannya terasa ringan, karena beban Armin yang memusuhinya sudah hilang. Christa bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang.

"Ah! Lima menit lagi!"

Dengan begitu, Christa berlari sekencangnya ke ruang ganti wanita.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Fisiknya perempuan, membuat para siswi nyaman diajar olehnya. Ketegasannya seperti lelaki, membuat para siswa merasa tidak masalah dibimbing guru wanita. Itulah _Miss_ Hanji, guru olahraga, kesayangan semua murid.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" Hanji berseru semangat pada barisan murid di hadapan. Jawaban yang diterima sama semangatnya.

"Hari ini kita akan renang—tentu saja, kalau tidak buat apa kita di sini," Hanji tertawa bodoh. "Yak, kalau begitu, kita mulai saja absennya."

Hanji memindai sekilas murid-muridnya yang berbaris rapi. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Armin. Refleks ia mengerutkan dahi tak suka.

"Christa Lenz, aku tahu dadamu rata, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bertelanjang dada di kolam renang," tegurnya.

Murid-murid yang lain terkikik. Muka Christa merah padam menahan malu. Armin menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei, hei, Reiner, dada Christa rata, lho!" Suara Connie.

Christa nyaris menangis. Mikasa menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu perhatian.

"Besok Armin ke sekolah pake beha!" Suara Ymir. Pilihan katanya kasar seperti biasa.

Wajah Armin makin memerah, malu dan marah. Eren tampak iba, tapi ia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Mikasa, karena mereka akan terlihat seperti homo.

"Saya Armin Arlert, _Miss_," Armin mengoreksi. "Christa Lenz ada di barisan belakang."

Christa mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan eksistensinya pada Hanji.

Hanji tampak terkejut. "_Well_," Ia _speechless_, "yang tadi itu cukup … mengagetkan. Aku tidak tahu kalian bisa punya muka yang sama. Maafkan aku."

Armin mengangguk. Berusaha terlihat sopan, padahal dongkol luar biasa.

"Baiklah, keliling kolam tiga kali!" Hanji meniup peluit, membubarkan para murid berlari mengitari kolam.

Armin baru saja hendak melangkah, ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Christa dikerubungi Annie, Mikasa, dan Sasha. 'Kembaran'nya itu terlihat menyeka ujung matanya. Lamat-lamat terdengar Christa berujar, "Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja."

… _Sok tegar._

Sebenarnya, Armin tidak bisa tidak peduli begitu saja. Pasti sakit sekali dipermalukan di depan umum tentang ukuran tubuh.

Dan ketika Hanji melihat celananya untuk memastikan, ia sama sakit hatinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aku benci orang-orang mulai melihat ke celanaku."

Dalam kamar Armin, Jean dan Eren menekan-nekan konsol dengan brutal. Mata keduanya terpaku pada layar, menampilkan dua mobil balap yang saling susul-menyusul.

"Rasanya seperti orang lain bisa tahu berapa ukuranku," Armin melanjutkan. "Dan itu mengerikan."

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Eren menyahut, "Yah, aku yakin Christa juga merasa begitu. Dia pasti malu sekali saat Connie bilang … eh, Connie bilang apa, tadi?"

Jean menjawab dengan suara yang dibanci-bancikan, "_'Hei, lihat, Reiner, dadanya Christa rata!'_"

Eren tergelak mendengar suara Jean. Armin hanya tertawa sedikit.

"_Mungkin kau harus membebat punyamu, Armin,_" Jean memberi saran, masih dengan suara bancinya.

"Hentikan, Jean, suaramu menakutkan," kata Eren.

"_Apaan, sih, ini, 'kan, memang suaraku—_Sialan, Eren, kau curang, ya!" Suara Jean kembali ke normal, memandangi mobil Eren di layar mendahuluinya melewati garis finish.

"Enak saja!" seru Eren tak terima.

Jean melempar bantal ke muka Eren. Eren membalasnya. Bertengkar cuma gara-gara _game_—lagi. Armin sampai harus susah payah melerai mereka.

"Serius, Armin," Jean tampak kelelahan, menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Kau bebat saja punyamu itu."

"Sakit, dong," Eren menolak mentah-mentah saran Jean.

"Ya jangan ketat kali juga," Jean bersikeras.

"Panas! Bisa memuai punyanya Armin setelah itu."

"Bagus, dong, memuai."

Eren dan Jean ketawa mesum. Armin sendiri heran bagaimana bisa dua orang ini bertengkar, lalu tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Tapi kalau dibebat nanti kelihatannya rata," kata Eren lagi. "Nanti dikira punya Armin kecil."

"Lho, memang iya, 'kan?"

Ketawa mesum lagi. Armin sampai harus melempar buku tulisnya ke muka duo aneh ini. Bagian ujungnya yang keras tepat mengenai jidat Eren, membuat pemuda itu teriak-teriak sambil memegangi keningnya. Jean ketawa makin keras.

"Teman-teman, aku serius." Armin mulai kelihatan putus asa. "Aku tak tahan lagi diolok-olok. Dan Christa juga pasti tidak suka dibeginikan tiap hari."

"WAH ARMIN MIKIRIN CHRISTA."

Armin membela diri. "Karena dia penyebabnya!"

"ARMIN MIKIRIN CHRISTA."

"Tuhan, salahku apa, sih…."

"ARMIN MIKIRIN CHRISTA~~"

_Kokoro_ Armin mau nangis rasanya.

"Begini saja," Akhirnya Eren memasang muka serius. "Semua ini karena Christa memotong rambutnya, 'kan? Kalau begitu belikan saja dia serum penumbuh rambut."

Wajah Armin mencerah kembali. "Bisakah?"

"Jelas bisa!" Eren mengacungkan jempol. "Aku jamin!"

"Serumnya beli di mana?"

Eren kelabakan, tapi ia tak sudi menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya di depan Jean. "Halah, di apotek banyak," jawabnya sok tahu. "Kau cari saja sendiri, pasti dapat."

Armin mengangguk-angguk, memikirkan probabilitas perkataan Eren.

"Wah, sudah jam segini!" Jean berseru melihat jam tangannya.

"Apa?" Eren ikut-ikutan lihat jam tangan. "Ibuku bakal marah! Kami pulang, Armin. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Armin masih manggut-manggut tak jelas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Armin tak mau buang waktu. Esoknya, segera setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dan omnivora-omnivora kelaparan berlarian menuju kantin, ia menyebut nama Christa dengan intonasi yang membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Christa."

"Y-ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Wajah dingin yang ditampilkan Armin membuat Christa gugup. Dugaannya ternyata salah, Armin masih marah. Takut-takut ia mengikuti Armin merapat ke dinding. Armin pasti mau melabraknya.

Armin menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tak ada orang lain di sekitar. Christa memutuskan untuk memulai lebih dulu, bagaimanapun, ia adalah pihak yang salah. Dihembuskannya napas berat.

"Armin, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena—"

Gadis itu bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Armin sudah mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari saku celana. "Ini."

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Aku dapat kesulitan gara-garamu…." Armin memindahtangankan botol itu pada Christa. "Pakailah. Semoga berhasil." Setelahnya ia bergegas pergi.

Christa terbengong-bengong, lalu mengamati label botol yang diberikan Armin.

'**OBAT PENUMBUH BULU'**

Dibaliknya.

**MENUMBUHKAN BULU-BULU ANDA DENGAN CEPAT, HALUS, DAN MUJARAB! NIKMATILAH PENAMPILAN PENUH PESONA DENGAN BULU-BULU LEBAT LAYAKNYA LELAKI SEJATI! OLESKAN DI BAGIAN YANG DIPERLUKAN, PIJAT SELAMA TIGA MENIT. RASAKAN HEBATNYA!**

Christa merasa ambigu.

.

.

.

.:: **T**u**B**er**C**ulosis::.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**** (1) ****:**** Jangan mesum dulu. Sebenarnya yang dikasih Armin itu obat penumbuh bulu janggut/kumis, sering tuh dijual di pinggiran jalan. Jadi bukan bulu macam-macam ya XDD**

* * *

><p>AN (2) :APA INI YATUHAAAN! Udah alur kecepatan, garing pula. Gaya bahasaku mengkaku (?) setelah tiga bulanan vakum OTL OTL

Setelah kemarin bikin Arukuri yang _romance_nya menyemenye sampe aku merinding sendiri saking menyenya, aku nyoba bikin mereka dalam fic _friendship__/parody_. Btw _parody_nya belum keluar sekarang, jadi sabar aja yak XD

Kenapa judulnya **Up and Down a Prince in Gown**? Karena aku suka, berima gitu OwO)/ Secara _grammar_, sih, itu salah. Harusnya ada '_of'_ antara '_down'_ sama '_a'_. Tapi menurutku pake _of_ judulnya malah jadi gak kece, jadi aku ilangin aja wkwk #dibuang

Please **review**! ^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Up and Down a Prince in Gown**

[ A T-rated AruKuri Friendship/Parody/Humor by Ritard. S. Quint. Shingeki no Kyojin is Isayama Hajime's, The Princess and the Pauper is Mark Twain's, and Barbie is Mattel's. The writer doesn't gain any profit from here. Cover art by the writer.]

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Malam setelah obat mujarab yang diberikan Armin, Christa termenung sendirian di kamar. Menimang-nimang botol obat bulu tersebut. Tak tahu harus dipakai atau tidak. Ia khawatir, kalau memijat kepala dengan obat itu, malah muncul bulu di kepalanya. Maaf, bulu itu konotasinya sesuatu yang jorok dan tidak sopan, membuat Christa ragu setengah mampus.

Pada akhirnya, Christa menaruhnya di meja belajar, tersembunyi rapi di balik tumpukan buku _Panduan Lengkap Sosiologi for Dummies_ dan _Kumpulan Soal MAFIA—Matematika Fisika Kimia—tidak lulus garansi uang kembali_. Setelahnya ia mematikan lampu dan beranjak tidur.

Christa tak mencampakkannya, hanya mengabaikannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sekedar pembeda, esoknya Christa memakai bando hijau _emerald_ ke sekolah. Niatnya, agar orang bisa tahu, "Oh, itu Christa," karena mustahil Armin pakai bando. Nyatanya, Keith Shadis menyita bando itu tepat di depan gerbang, dengan alasan, "Mendisiplinkan siswa terhadap peristiwa perubahan gender temporer melalui kesadaran jenis kelamin dan potensi diri masing-masing untuk mencegah labilisasi identitas diri yang mengarah kepada penyimpangan sosial."

Ya sudahlah.

Hari itu, Kamis. Jam pertama seharusnya diisi oleh _Sir_ Erwin, guru Bahasa Inggris yang amat _classy_. Nyatanya, _Sir_ Rivaille menanti di meja guru, membaca koran pagi.

"_Sir_, Anda tidak salah kelas?" tanya Eren.

"Tidak." _Sir_ Rivaille membalik koran, bagian _infotainment_.

"Ini hari Kamis, lho, _Sir_," ujar Eren lagi.

"Ya. Lalu?" Masih bagian _infotainment_.

"Ooh," Eren memasang wajah sok tahu. "_Sir_ Erwin nggak masuk, ya, _Sir_? Jadi Anda yang gantikan?"

"Ck, diamlah. Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri."

Eren kicep. Terpaksa kembali ke tempat duduknya, menanti yang lain datang dan bel masuk berbunyi.

Murid-murid saling bertanya dengan tatapan mata. Tapi tak ada yang mengetahui. Misteri _Mengapa Sir Rivaille Mengajar di Kamis Pagi_ terungkap setelah salam pagi, sang guru menuliskan besar-besar di papan tulis:

.

**FESTIVAL SMA NEGERI WAHID MARIA**

**30-31 Januari 2014**

**08.00 - 16.00**

.

"Festival sekolah, yeaaay." _Sir_ Rivaille bersorak, tapi wajahnya datar tanpa minat. "Setiap kelas diberi waktu maksimal 20 menit untuk menampilkan bakat dan kekompakan. Drama, paduan suara, tari kontemporer, sulap atau apalah, terserah kalian. Acara akan diadakan dua minggu dari sekarang, dan kita kebagian jatah tanggal 31, pukul 15.00."

Connie mengangkat tangan, "Berarti kita tidak belajar, _Sir_?" Salah, Connie, kau terlalu bersemangat bertanyanya.

"Biasanya begitu," jawab Rivaille tak acuh. "Jangan senang dulu, karena banyak sekali yang harus kalian lakukan. Semua desain panggung, properti, kostum, apa yang mau ditampikan, diserahkan kepada siswa. Menggunakan dana kas kelas. Kalau kurang, silakan kutip lagi sesuai kesepakatan kalian."

Bertholdt, si anak alim nan teguh amanah cemberut. Bendahara kelas selalu jadi sasaran amukan tiap ada kutipan ekstra.

"Sekarang," Rivaille mencoret-coret papan tulis lagi. Struktur panitia kini terpampang di sana. "Siapa yang mau jadi ketua?"

Hening. Murid-murid saling berpandangan.

"Siapa?" tanya Rivaille sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Jean mengangkat tangan. "Eren saja, _Sir_!"

"KUDANJIR!"

Rivaille menjentikkan jari ke arah Jean. "Ide bagus, Kirschtein. Tapi sebelum mengusulkan orang lain, kenapa tidak coba dirimu sendiri?" Lalu menuliskan nama Jean besar-besar di kolom ketua.

"Eh—"

Jean _speechless_. Sayup-sayup terdengar ringkikan Eren.

"Untuk informasi tambahan, kelas dengan penampilan terbaik akan mendapatkan tropi dan paket makan sekelas di Titan's Digest."

Bau yang tak asing lagi, pasti iler Sasha. Dia ngacung, "Makan sepuasnya, _Sir_?"

"_All-you-can-eat_," _Sir_ Rivaille menegaskan.

Wajah-wajah gembira tertahan terpampang. Tak berani _overreact_, takut dituding alay oleh RIvaille.

"Maju ke depan, Kirschtein," suruh Rivaille. "Bentuk panitia kelas dan putuskan penampilan kalian. Jika kalian segan menyampaikan ide, aku akan keluar saja." _Sir_ Rivaille sekali lagi menjentikkan jari ke arah Jean—menyuruh maju—kemudian keluar kelas sambil mengepit koran pagi di ketiak.

Jean berdiri di tengah kelas, menunggu wali kelas mereka benar-benar keluar. "Jadi, ya, ehem. Langsung saja, kita tentukan penampilan apa, baru menyusun panitia dan seksi-seksinya."

"Waah~ Seksi~"

Reiner, "Bocah amat, sih, Connie."

Jean mengabaikan, "Ada ide? Kupikir pertunjukan yang menghibur akan menarik perhatian dan simpati penonton, yang mana merupakan tujuan awal kita, memenangkan kelas terbaik dan mendapat makan bebas biaya—"

"Jean sok resmi deh, ih~"

Annie, "Connie, plis, stop."

"Serius, dong, Connie!" Sasha.

"Biasa aja keless~ Teteh-teteh kalo malahin Connie teyus nanti Connie meyajuk loh~"

Connie berakhir di dekapan—maaf—bekapan Reiner.

Jean menarik-hembuskan napas berat. Sebelum ia sempat bicara, Eren mendahului, "KETUA KITA, JEAN KIRSCTEIN, KUDA YANG BERWIBAWA, TEGAS DAN MERAKYAT. KUDA JUJUR DAN BERANI, SALAM TIGA JARI!"

Eren dilempari gumpalan kertas karena melakukan kampanye terselubung.

"Aku mengusulkan _choir_ atau orkestra," Mikasa mengangkat tangan. Mikasa selalu punya kharisma untuk mendamaikan kericuhan kelas. "Mudah dan tidak perlu properti apapun. Hanya membawa alat musik masing-masing. Waktu yang ada bisa digunakan untuk latihan maksimal, dan tidak perlu keluar biaya."

Bertholdt satu suara dengan Mikasa. Baginya, yang penting mengurangi pengeluaran sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jangan _choir_!" tolak Sasha. "Musik klasik itu bikin ngantuk. Ngantuk tidak mendatangkan apresiasi dan kita nggak bakalan menang!"

"Kita harus buat yang menghibur," tambah Annie, mengutip Jean.

"Jadi," Jean beralih pada Sasha, "apa idemu?"

"Drama!" jawab Sasha. "Drama itu menghibur, dan berkesan. Juga universal, bisa diterima semua orang."

"Pikirkan biaya yang dibutuhkan," Mikasa menyergah. "Kostum, properti, panggung, _background_. Mengingat uang kas kita, mustahil."

"Kalau mau murah, kuda lumping aja," ujar Eren. "Tuh, kudanya udah ada."

"Sadis, ya, Ren," sinis Jean.

"Um, teman-teman?" Armin bersuara, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita menentukan target dulu: memenangkan kelas terbaik dan paket makan atau menekan pengeluaran kas."

"_Voting_!" teriak Sasha.

"Kalaupun _voting_, pasti yang menang yang mau makan gratis," ujar Reiner tak semangat. "Aku pilih makan gratis."

Sasha, Connie, mengikuti. Lainnya, ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya mengangkat tangan. Tersisa Bertholdt dan Mikasa.

Mikasa menyerah. "Terserah kalian sajalah."

"Oke, keputusannya drama," Jean menyimpulkan. "Drama apa?"

"Aku! Aku!" Sasha mengangkat tangan heboh. "Aku usul _The Princess and The Pauper_!"

Rasa-rasanya Connie pernah dengar. "Yang film Barbie itu?" Tak satupun memerhatikan sejak kapan bekapan Reiner lepas.

"Iyaa!" Sasha menyahut semangat. "Jadi ada dua gadis yang sangat mirip. Yang satu putri raja, satunya lagi orang miskin. Suatu hari, putri raja hilang diculik, dan si miskin harus berpura-pura menjadi putri. Ternyata penculik putri adalah menteri tangan kanan ratu, yang menginginkan kekuasaan."

"Tapi itu nggak mungkin!" sergah Jean. "Kita butuh _cast_ orang kembar—"

Perkataan Jean terhenti. Di saat bersamaan, pandangan penjuru kelas mengarah ke Armin dan Christa, yang _innocently_ sedang membaca novel.

Tentu saja Armin sadar belasan pasang mata mengarah padanya. Ia kikuk. "Um ... teman-teman, ada apa?"

Sasha tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Satu seringaian Jean menutup diskusi dengan sorak sorai.

"Oke, _fix_! Christa dan Armin bakal jadi putri dan orang miskin!"

"Tapi," Mikasa angkat suara di tengah keriuhan, "kupikir rambut Christa sudah lebih panjang daripada Armin."

Sontak yang lain memerhatikan Armin-Christa lekat-lekat.

"Iya juga," gumam Reiner.

"Sepertinya rambutmu tipe yang cepat panjang, eh, Christa?" tanya Bertholdt. Basa-basi doang. Dalam hati masih nggak ikhlas.

Christa hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum tipis, mengabaikan wajah bangga semua-itu-berkat-obat-yang-kubeli Armin.

"Jadi," Eren mengusap dagu, berlagak ada janggut di sana, "rambut Christa dipotong atau rambut Armin yang dipanjangkan?"

Mereka berpandangan, lalu bagaikan otak mereka telah saling berhubung dan bersinkronisasi, serempak, "Rambut Armin kita panjangin!"

Menyusul sorakan itu, berbagai usul sahut menyahut,

"Rambut Armin di_rebonding_, biar makin bagus!"

"Jangan, _babylist_ aja!"

"Sosis! Sosis!"

"Kuncir kuda!" Jean tersinggung.

Di antara lautan gelak tawa, Sasha menyikut Annie yang menyandar dinding, menikmati kekompakan kelas.

"Annie, tolong, ya." Sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Annie memicingkan mata. Dilihatnya Armin nyaris menangis mendengar rencana _makeover_.

"... Okelah."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Judul, sudah. Panitia, sudah. Pembagian tugas, sudah. Selanjutnya adalah menyampaikan keputusan rapat pada _Sir_ Rivaille dan meminta sejumlah izin. Seperti yang diduga, _Sir_ Rivaille berada di kantor guru, mengoreksi tugas sambil menyeruput kopi.

"_Sir_, jadi, uh, kami sudah menentukan rencana akan menampilkan drama _The Princess and the Pauper_ saat pertunjukan sekolah nanti."

Rivaille manggut-manggut, menggoyangkan kursinya sedemikian rupa. Memandangi murid-muridnya Jean, Eren (yang dipaksa Jean), Mikasa (sebagai penanggung jawab kostum dan properti panggung, sebenarnya hanya ingin mengikuti Eren), dan Armin (sebagai korban). Memandangi yang disebut terakhir secara seksama, dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menaikkan ujung bibirnya tipis. Entah untuk apa.

"Hm, aku bisa lihat mengapa kalian memilih dia," Rivaille menunjuk Armin dengan dagu. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

Jean _nervous_. "Um, begini, _Sir_ ... rambut ... anu..."

"Rambut anu?" Rivaille mengangkat alis. "Itu drama porno?"

Mikasa cepat-cepat menyambar, "Kami minta izin untuk memanjangkan rambut Armin, _Sir_. Maksud kami, supaya Armin tidak dihukum guru karena berambut lebih panjang dari yang diperkenankan."

_Sir_ Rivaille tercenung sesaat, kemudian menyahut datar, "Diplomasi yang bagus, Ackerman. Tapi tidak. Pakai wig saja."

Mikasa menggeleng, "Kami khawatir wignya akan jatuh, karena kami memodifikasi drama ini menjadi sedikit _action_."

Mendengarnya, alis Jean bertaut. Sejak kapan mereka sepakat mengubah alur cerita? Disikutnya Eren, barangkali Eren tahu sesuatu, tetapi yang disikut cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, _action_?" Rivaille mulai tertarik.

"_Sir_, kalau kami tidak tampil maksimal, bagaimana kita akan mendapatkan tropi Kelas Terbaik?"

Rivaille tampak berpikir. Mikasa melanjutkan, "Kami berjanji akan memberikan penampilan terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan. Demi nama baik kelas dan kehormatan kita semua. _Watashitachi wa tsuyoi!_" Nah.

"Kami mohon, _Sir_," pinta Mikasa, diikuti Jean-Eren-Armin berbarengan. (dalam hati Jean kesal, '_Ini yang ketua siapa, sih?'_) Eren malah memasang wajah _ultimate puppy eyes_-nya, menggunakan nada merajuk. Seperti Rivaille bakal luluh saja.

"Ck. Yang benar saja," Rivaille berkata tak senang. Tangannya meraih selembar kertas dan pulpen dari atas meja, lalu menulis dengan cepat. "Sudah, pergi sana." Rivaille mengoper kertas itu pada Mikasa, sekaligus menggusah mereka.

Mikasa membaca sekilas. "Terima kasih, _Sir_!" Jean-Armin-Eren mengikuti, kemudian bergegas keluar sebelum Rivaille membatalkan izinnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sang pakar _hairstylist_, Annie Leonhardt, menyatakan penyambungan rambut memakan waktu cukup lama, sehingga rapat kelas memutuskan rambut Armin akan dilakukan di akhir pekan. Kamis dan Jumat mereka manfaatkan untuk menyusun garis besar: naskah, _setting_ panggung, kostum, properti. Setelah garis besar selesai, diserahkan kepada tiap ketua seksi untuk ditindaklanjuti. Armin cukup menganggur hari-hari itu, karena ia dan Christa hanya bertugas untuk berakting sememukau mungkin.

Sabtu, akhir pekan. Pulang sekolah, Armin, Annie dan Sasha pergi ke rumah Annie. (sebenarnya keberadaan Sasha tidak dibutuhkan, tetapi Bertholdt memaksa dan bersabda, "Jika laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan, maka ada setan di antara mereka!") Keberangkatan mereka disertai olokan Ymir, "Kutunggu kutangmu," sambil melihat Armin.

Rumah Annie jauh juga. Dua kali naik bus, lalu disambung jalan kaki dua blok. Belum lagi cuaca yang kelewat cerah, serta Sasha yang mengeluh lelah dua menit sekali. Begitu sampai, mereka langsung ke sebuah ruangan yang Annie sebut _workshop_-nya.

"Mana orang tuamu?" tanya Armin, kepalanya mencari-cari sosok dewasa untuk beramah-tamah basa-basi.

"Belum pulang," jawab Annie cuek, sambil memutar kunci sebuah pintu kaca tebal.

_KLING._

Pintu _workshop_ Annie berdenting kala didorong. Hembusan pendingin ruangan langsung menerpa wajah Armin, mendadak kedinginan. Sepertinya Annie juga menyadari suhu disetel terlalu rendah, dan selagi ia menaikkan suhunya, Armin mengamati sekeliling.

_Workshop_ Annie cukup besar, mungkin sebesar kelas mereka. Lantainya kayu—atau menyerupai kayu. Di salah satu dinding, kaca nyaris memenuhi permukaannya. Peralatan salon berjejer rapi di dekat sofa—Sasha langsung membanting bokong ke sana ("Aah, capeknyaaa~!")—dan ada samsak tinju tergantung di seberang ruangan.

"Eh, Annie," Armin memanggil ragu, "kau latihan tinju?" Menunjuk samsak tadi.

"Selingan saja," sahut Annie.

"Main biola juga?" Di sudut ruangan lainnya, Armin melihat tas biola tergeletak.

"Penyeimbang tinju, melatih tangan agar _gentle_," Annie mengangkat jemarinya, "Tinju membuatku cenderung bermain kasar, dan aku tak mau gunting tertancap di kepala pelanggan," Ia menyunggingkan senyum misterius, membuat Armin bergidik ngeri.

"Aku suka ruanganmu, Annie!" Sasha berseru, berguling-guling di sofa, "Pencahayaannya bagus!"

Annie terlalu tak acuh untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia menarik kursi tinggi ke depan cermin dan menyuruh Armin duduk di sana. Annie mengibas sehelai kain tipis, menyampirkannya pada Armin. Lalu meraih sejumput rambut pemuda itu, merasakan teksturnya, mengendusi baunya.

"Rambutmu betul-betul aroma laki-laki, ya," Annie menggerutu, melepas pegangannya dari rambut Armin.

"Um, itu hal baik, atau hal buruk?"

Annie membongkar rak dekat cermin, mencari-cari suatu krim tertentu. "Hal buruk," Ia bergantian memandang dua botol di tangan, kemudian mengembalikan salah satu ke dalam rak. "Karena kau diharapkan menjadi perempuan."

Armin merengut. Bahkan aroma rambutnya juga dipersalahkan.

Annie menyuruh Armin rebahan di semacam kursi malas dengan sejenis wastafel di bagian kepalanya. Dengan tangan terlatih bak profesional, Annie mencuci rambut Armin, menggosoknya sedemikian rupa, hingga akhirnya hanya aroma _floral_ segar yang tersisa. Ligat, Annie mengeringkan rambut dengan semacam pistol yang menghembuskan angin panas. Menyisiri rambutnya dengan sisir berbentuk lonjong seperti es lilin murahan pinggir jalan. _Benar-benar, peralatan salon bentuknya aneh-aneh,_ pikir Armin.

"Annie?" Armin sedikit berteriak, mencoba terdengar di antara deru pistol pengering rambut, "Bagaimana caranya kau memanjangkan rambutku?"

"Kusambung satu-satu," secepat Annie mematikan pistolnya, ia menarik troli berisi barang-barang aneh yang Armin duga untuk prosesi mengubah-Armin-menjadi-cewek selanjutnya.

"Bakalan lama, dong," cetus Armin heran.

"Memang. Sekarang jangan bergerak, aku akan mulai."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Persis seperti kata pakar kesayangan kita, butuh dua hari untuk memanjangkan rambut Armin. Akhir pekannya yang berharga tersita gara-gara Annie dan peralatan salonnya. Ketika hari Seninnya Armin datang ke sekolah—dengan rambut tergerai seperti Christa—malah keluhan-keluhan kecewa yang keluar dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Rambut Armin yang dipanjangkan kurang lebat, jadi lebih mirip pudel sehabis _hair extention_ daripada kembarannya Christa Sang Tuan Putri.

"Annie, kau kurang banyak menyambung rambutnya!" protes Sasha tak puas.

Annie membela diri, "Aku hanya menyelesaikan berdasarkan dana yang diberikan."

"Masa kau tidak berbelas kasihan, sih, kas kelas sudah dipakai sepertiga untuk memanjangkan rambut dia!" Jean menunjuk Armin, yang meringis dalam hati, _Pendek salah, panjang salah. Adek salah aja di mata abang._

"Memanjangkan rambut itu mahal, Kuda."

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar," Bertholdt yang baik hati menengahi, "pakai wig saja 'kan beres."

Armin menjerit histeris (dalam hati), _Terus apa gunanya aku manjangin rambut?!_

"Kita mau modifikasi dramanya jadi sedikit _action_," Mikasa nimbrung, dengan kekuatan gaibnya bisa sampai ke tengah lingkaran yang mengelilingi Armin. "Pakai wig, aku khawatir rambutnya jatuh dan terjadi epicnisasi."

"Bahasa apa itu."

"Kukira itu cuma supaya kita diizinkan _Sir_ Rivaille?" Eren bertanya heran.

Mikasa mengangkat bahu samar. "Terlanjur bilang, sih."

Tiba-tiba saja Reiner menggebrak meja Annie, menaruh berlembar-lembar uang di meja rekannya. "Aku sponsori. Buat dia semirip mungkin dengan Christa." Matanya berkilat-kilat, memandang Armin penuh nafsu. Armin pucat.

Annie memandang lembaran uang itu tanpa ekspresi dan mulai menghitung. "Akan kuusahakan," cetusnya kemudian.

Di tengah keringat dingin Armin, tatapan buas Reiner, dan gesekan lembar uang yang dihitung Annie, Sasha, satu-satunya makhluk seenak jidat berteriak kegirangan. "YEAY YEAY YEAY!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Lusa, pagi hari, di gerbang sekolah, setelah izin satu hari memanjangkan rambut kembali. Keith Shadis mencegat.

"Pintar, Christa Lenz. Sekarang kau pakai celana ke sekolah?"

"Sa-saya Armin Arlert, _Sir_!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Gila!" Connie tercengang, setelah Armin memasuki kelas. "Kalau begini, sih, Reiner bakal menduakan Christa!"

"Nggaklah," bantah Reiner, sebelah tangan menyangga wajah. Ekor matanya mengawasi Armin melangkah ke tempat duduk. "Mana mungkin menduakan, sekarang Armin satu-satunya."

Bertholdt tergelak, diam-diam mengawasi Annie yang menarik kursi ke dekat Armin, mengumumkan, "Mahakaryaku, terima kasih kepada sponsor di sana."

Reiner terkekeh, mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Christa mendekat, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Armin cantik, ya," pujinya.

"Err … itu bukan kata-kata yang kuharapkan sekarang."

Christa memandangi Armin lekat-lekat. Lalu sumringah. "Eh, eh, tunggu sebentar, ya."

"Kenapa—"

Christa berlari kecil menuju kursinya, mengeluarkan tas kecil, lalu kembali ke Armin.

"Tadaa~"

Armin menatap Christa curiga. "Apa, sih?"

Christa mengeluarkan _compact powder, lipgloss,_ penjepit bulu mata dan maskara sekaligus.

"Oh—NGGAK." Armin buru-buru berdiri hendak kabur. Tanpa diperintah, Annie dan Mikasa menariknya balik, duduk di kursi. Armin meronta.

"EREN, TOLOOONG!" Armin menjerit putus asa. Tenaga dua gadis perkasa ini benar-benar bukan tandingannya.

Eren, yang baru datang menyipitkan mata ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara, memutuskan bergabung ke pojok Connie-Bertholdt-Reiner menonton kejadian seru itu.

"Sori, Armin!" teriak Eren balik.

Armin tak berdaya. Merasa harga dirinya diperkosis oleh gadis paling lemah yang pernah ia kenal seumur hidup. Sembari bekerja, Christa tersenyum senang, melentikkan bulu mata Armin, memakaikan _foundation_, _blemish balm_, membubuhkan bedak, hingga menyapukan _lipgloss_ merah jambunya. _Rasa stroberi,_ Armin menjilat bibirnya sedikit.

Selagi Armin didandani, Jean bergabung ke pojok lelaki. Siulannyalah yang paling kuat, sehabis Christa selesai.

"FOTO! FOTO!" Anak laki-laki berebutan menyeruak, mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing. Wajah Armin yang mulus, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir yang merah basah, meronta di sela pasrah. Dan Armin tidak ingat siapa yang membuka dua kancing kemejanya.

"Untuk bahan nanti malam~" Jean ketawa mesum. Reiner tos kompak.

"Sinting!" Sasha mencerca. "Kalian homo, ya?" Tapi merogoh saku, mengarahkan ponsel ke Armin. "Untuk kenang-kenangan," kilahnya.

Cukup. Dengan bergabungnya Sasha, Armin merasa _completely perkosised_ . Tak pria tak wanita, semua (tampak) menertawakannya. Armin berdiri, menghempas Christa, dan melangkah marah keluar kelas.

Christa menyerukan nama pemuda itu, tapi ia tak menoleh sedikitpun. Gadis itu segera berlari menyusul.

"Armin!" teriaknya lagi.

Kali ini pemuda itu berbalik, tapi menghardik.

"Puas?!" bentaknya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata setega ini, Christa!"

Kedua bola mata biru jernih Armin berkaca-kaca. Armin menyekanya, tapi maskaranya jadi luntur.

Christa meraih tangan Armin dan memegangnya kuat-kuat, tak peduli Armin berusaha keras melepasnya. "Maaf, Armin. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri tadi, aku terlalu terpukau dengan kecantikanmu. Maaf!"

"Kau ini minta maaf atau membuatku makin kesal, sih?" Armin berhasil menghempas tangan Christa. Ia melenggang pergi.

"Armin!"

Tepat saat itu, bel berbunyi. Christa ingin mengejar Armin, kalau perlu sampai berlutut meminta maaf, karena ia sungguh menyesal. Tapi pelajaran pertama di hari Senin adalah _Sir_ Rivaille, dan Christa tak mau mendapat hukuman sebab telat masuk.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Aku tidak seperti guru lain, yang meliburkan siswa menjelang festival sekolah," _Sir_ Rivaille memasuki kelas dan berucap datar, "jadi sekarang kita absen. Annie Leonhardt."

Annie mengangkat tangan, "Hadir."

"Armin Arlert."

Christa kelabakan. Tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat tangan, tidak ingin Armin mendapat masalah.

"Bertholdt Hoover."

Ketegangan Christa berkurang. Oke, sebentar lagi namanya akan dipanggil. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Christa Lenz."

Kalau saat Armin tadi dia diam, kali ini ia harus bersuara. "Hadir, Sir!"

"Connie Springer."

"Berkharisma sepanjang masa, Sir."

Di tengah suara-suara muntah seisi kelas, Christa menghela napas lega (lagi). Beban yang menghimpit dadanya lepas sudah. Entah angin apa, _Sir_ Rivaille tidak sadar absen Armin dan Christa dilakukan oleh orang yang sama.

Matematika hari ini melanjutkan materi minggu lalu. Christa berusaha fokus ke pelajaran, mencatat semua yang diterangkan dengan khidmat. Namun tak ayal, alpanya Armin membuat dia gelisah setiap menit.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Christa merinding geli, langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku.

_[ You have 1 new message ]_

_[ From : +6283197707907 ]_

Open.

**SEBENARNYA AKU MARAH TAPI AKU TERDAMPAR DI TOILET PEREMPUAN DAN SUDAH CUCI MUKA SEKARANG JADI BELEPOTAN POKOKNYA KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAU KUKUTUK DENGAN BULU-BULU PRIA MEMENUHI SEKUJUR BADANMU DEMI TUHAN CHRISTA TOLONG AKU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

Sudah pasti itu Armin. Terusir dari toilet laki-laki, terpaksa masuk toilet perempuan. Dan dia sedang panik, karena mustahil seorang Armin Arlert memiliki tata bahasa seburuk ini.

Christa cepat-cepat menyurukkan ponsel ke saku, dan mengambil sebotol cairan dan kapas yang diperlukan Armin.

"_Sir_," Christa mengangkat tangan, "permisi ke toilet."

Memunggungi murid, menulis rumus di papan tulis, _Sir_ Rivaille mengibaskan tangan tanpa menoleh. Melihat tanda izin itu, Christa bergegas berlari ke luar, menyusuri koridor menuju toilet perempuan.

Gadis itu terburu-buru membuka satu-satu pintu toilet. Terbuka. Terbuka. Terkunci.

"Armin?" serunya. "Apa kau di dalam?"

Armin membuka pintu toilet. Mengintip kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, lalu memberi isyarat Christa untuk masuk.

"Eh—tapi…"

Bisikan Armin terdengar nyaris mendesis, "Aku tidak mau orang lain melihatku seperti ini!"

Bersempit-sempitan dalam bilik, Armin menaruh berlapis-lapis tisu di atas toilet. Pemuda itu duduk di sana, tapi membuang muka.

"Jangan tertawa," lirihnya.

Christa menggeleng. "Aku tidak tertawa. Aku juga pernah begini, kok," balasnya pelan. Christa merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Armin.

"_Make-up remover,_" Christa menuang isinya ke kapas, lalu membungkuk, ragu-ragu mengusapkannya ke wajah Armin.

"Boleh…?"

Armin mengangguk samar. "Kau lebih tahu."

Setelah mendapat izin dari Armin, barulah Christa berani membersihkan sisa-sisa _make-up_ yang masih menempel. Maskara yang meler, _foundation_ yang menggumpal tak rata, _lipgloss_ yang celemotan.

"_Make-up_ tidak bisa dibersihkan dengan air," Christa berkata pelan, mencoba memecah keheningan. "Pakai sabun juga tidak akan membantu, bekasnya masih kelihatan. Jadi harus pakai ini." Christa berfokus pada bagian mata.

Armin mengernyit sakit, karena dirasanya Christa menekan terlalu kuat. "Kau menyebalkan."

Dengan sebelah matanya lagi yang terbuka, dilihatnya Christa tertunduk. "Maaf."

"Kau sengaja, 'kan? Memotong rambut pendek, lalu merias mukaku. Kau ingin mengolok-olokku?"

Christa terperanjat, tangannya terhenti. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah berniat begitu!"

"Tapi gara-garamu, kehidupan sekolahku jadi kacau. Tak pernah harga diriku diinjak-injak seperti ini."

Air mata Christa merebak. Lalu menetes satu-satu. "Seandainya aku tahu rambut baruku mengganggumu, Armin," suaranya serak, "aku tidak akan memotongnya. Sungguh."

Armin tak menjawab. Christa terus mengerjakan mukanya, sambil berkali-kali menyeka mata yang berkabut.

"Maaf, Armin. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kalau kau ingin aku berlutut, akan kulakukan, supaya kau memaafkanku."

Christa menengadah. Tatapannya lurus mengarah Armin. Wajah yang memerah, mata yang memohon, dan tatapan yang seolah bisa melihat ke dalam dirimu.

Armin tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Lidahnya terkunci.

_THIS IS THE REAL MOE._

Ibanya berubah luluh.

.

.

.

**:tbc:**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1:** SORI READERS MY HAND IS GATAL TO INSERT A LITTLE ROMANCE SCENE HERE PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME IT IS ARUKURI BECAUSE THEY'RE SO FVVKING CUTE HARSGHARSGHASRG *kemudian sakaw garuk dinding*

**A/N 2:** Cihuy, serak bener. Draftnya udah terkumpul sejak chapter 1 dipublish, tapi writernya males bener buat ngetik trololol. Itu nomor Armin pakai nomorku (jadi jangan diteror ye huhuhu), sekedar curhat: AXIS STAY TSUYOI SEJAK DIMERGER XL LEMOT DAN MAHALNYA MINTA AMPUN AKU MARAH SAMA XL KARENA DIA SEOLAH SENGAJA BIKIN AXIS DITINGGAL PELANGGANNYA! Tapi lihat itu nomor cantik bener dan aku dapat tanpa sengaja dengan harga biasa seolah itu nomor bawa hoki (lol, syirik ah) Oke, kicep wan.

Thanks a lot buat reviewnya chapter lalu! Aku nggak nyangka dapat review segitu, padahal awalnya udah pasrah o-(-(

**Erika: **sip udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya ya :) **Sayako Narumi**: *pasang meme _I know dat feel, bro* _Syukurlah humornya nyampe :"D Gurunya pasti kezam ye, jadi nggak berani ketawa? **ael fyragh: **Iya aku orang Medan, _horas mejuah-juah_! Karena reviewmu, aku baca berulang kali _scene_ kamar Armin, tapi bener deh aku nggak ngeh mana bagian yang susunannya serak dan mengindikasikan diriku orang Medan ;A; Maaf ya _feel_-nya kebanting, habis fic humor rasanya apagitu ya pake bahasa formal ._.v **yuzueiri: **_Happy to make people laugh!_ _Thanks_ reviewnya~ **Gleam Tamers Hikari27: **Aduh aku kudet bener berarti, dua hari dapat reviewmu baru nemu yang namanya meme aku rapopo hahaha. Armin potong rambut kegantengannya berkurang DX **Kueii: **Ntuh, udah ada romansu-nya XD Yaiyalah risih, kamu risih nggak anumu(?) diliatin? _Thanks for supporting_ _AruKuri_! **Lawliet Vert: **Ketawanya panjang amat hahahaha Berarti kamunya lagi beruntung :"D Makasih reviewnya :) **Kusanagi Mikan: **Kalo Armin mah, manly salah, moe juga salah *dibuang* **Iwashima Fue: **Karena obat bulu itu _awesome_ 8'D Ah, maksud judul fic ini _refer_ ke Armin, naik turunnya _mood_ dia sebagai pangeran bergaun (?), semoga membantu orz

**Ratu Obeng**: Rame karena karakternya satu angkatan! Wakakakak Reiner salah pilih karena Armin terlalu cantik #bukan Janganlah galau, karena galau itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa selain kegalauan (eak.) _Thanks_ reviewnya! ^^ **Ichikawa Fue: **Mudah-mudahan chapter ini nggak kehilangan feel "baku tapi nyante"-nya, ya orz Demen _trap_ ntaran kualat lho :'( nemu crush tapi ternyata….. **nubie: **_Absolutely _diz iz AruKuri~ Makasih udah review :) **Miyuki489:** KAMU MEZYUM masa nyodongin kepala ke dada temen dulu sih huhuhu untung aku bukan temanmu itu ==" Paling kekeh sama review ini dah! Iya ini fic MC. **Azukihazzle: **Syukurlah kamu suka, udah _update_ nih :) **Sayura Meguchi: ***tos* Armin emang unyu! _No_, sekarang _no_ _more_ ReinKuri, yang ada ReinArmin wakakak. Makasih ya udah review :)

KENAPA DI SINI BANYAK ORANG MESYUM APAKAH BULU-BULU ITU MEMBERIKAN ARTI YANG MESYUM #yudonse

Review lagi? :'}


End file.
